1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cue sticks as typically used in playing pool and billiards, and more particularly, to cue sticks that contain a built-in extendable handle so that the length of the stick can be extended.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The games of billiards and pool are ones that are enjoyed and played by countless millions. Anyone that has played either of these games has experienced at one time or another difficulty lining up and taking a shot when the cue stick was not quite long enough for proper positioning of the game balls and the player. Typically, in instantaneous such as this the player would usually use a bridge. Although using a bride enables a player to make an otherwise awkward and difficult shot, this device has not proved to be entirely satisfactory. The most accurate shots can be achieved when a player is able to use both hands on a cue stick. When a player is forced to use a bridge, only one hand can be used on the cue stick while the other hand must hold and support the bridge. There is therefore a need for a cue stick that can be readily extended to various lengths, thus enabling a player to use both hands on the stick while making shots. A cue stick containing this feature would enable a player to achieve a higher score and improve his enjoyment of the game.